<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A-Team by Diddle_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526305">A-Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle'>Diddle_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Jason Todd, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Near Future, Protective Jason Todd, Reformed Edward Nygma, Siblings, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Sweet, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork, The romantic relationships are mentioned, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It finally happened.<br/>After all this time, Red Hood came to an eye-opening conclusion: he has feelings.<br/>Or: the one where Jason Todd realizes he knows about love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Edward Nygma &amp; Jason Todd, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown &amp; Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A-Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason understands, at last.</p><p>He gets it.</p><p>He used to make fun of Dick, his younger self heard the first Boy Wonder speak of love as the brightest, purest, most powerful emotion in the universe. The surprising fact is how come Nightwing hasn't been chosen by the Star Sapphire Corp yet.</p><p>Jay arched a skeptical eyebrow when listening to tales of true love, passion... soulmates. He narrowed his eyes at this typical movie scene showing the main protagonists <em>kissing.</em> Why are they doing this? Why does it always look like a... necessary step in the plot? Even the songs he likes evoke a feeling he... didn't know about. He sang a little to himself; most melodies he hummed imply a romance, would this be: at its beginnings, perfect, tragic, impossible, over, over-but-not-quite, at a post-breakup phase...</p><p>During his Robin years, he smirked every time Batman and Catwoman interacted. The strange, palpable <em>tension</em> in the air between them amused him, even if he... didn't quite get it.</p><p>It made him smile as well, whenever he attested this <em>electricity</em> among the rogues. He regularly teased Riddler about Scarecrow: those two got together a few years after Jay's arrival as Robin, he witnessed the evolution of their bond which progressed into an actual relationship.</p><p>Jason may fail to fully grasp this type of attraction, he perceived... differences. Harley and Joker never radiated the same energy as Edward and Jonathan, Selina and Bruce, or Barbara and Dick. When he was Robin, this peculiar form of... dynamic, never materialized around Harley Quinn.</p><p>When he came back to Gotham as Red Hood, he detected this energy surrounding Harleen and Poison Ivy, who went from friends to <em>more than that</em> during the years he stayed away from the game. He had been pleased to learn Harley broke up with the Joker, in a <em>definitive</em> manner.</p><p>He was Red Hood for long enough, now.</p><p>Although his body was now the one of a fully grown young adult past his mid-twenties, he still... hasn't felt the feeling for himself.</p><p>Talia al Ghul kissed him on the lips, multiple times, when he lived with the League of Shadows from sixteen to twenty. It was a sweet touch, it hadn't been unpleasant. Not... stimulating either. Whereas he found the contact 'nice', this provoked... nothing.</p><p>He recalled Dick describing kisses as a marvel that brings <em>passion,</em> Riddler melting when Scarecrow kissed him during schemes, Bruce and Selina dancing in a sensual ballet, their lips locked together; more recently, Harley and Pamela who visibly forget to breath during their kissing sessions.</p><p>They all appear to... enjoy this. Beyond that, they are <em>over the Moon</em> about it.</p><p>As for him when he thought of his kisses with Talia, he deemed these 'okay'. Fine. Acceptable.</p><p>Nothing more, nothing... exciting.</p><p>It happened a few other times during his Red Hood run.</p><p>He has been kissed. Kissed. Even had sex. Or... he tried to. The girl had shot him some weird glances that night, she wore a quizzical facial expression the whole time, proving he must be... doing it wrong.</p><p>Technically, he knows how it works. He saw movies. He imagined people's face when they share intimate relations with their loved one. He witnessed the... joy, it provokes.</p><p>He wished he could feel that.</p><p>Is it... wrong, that he doesn't? That the option seems... unincorporated in his organism, while it appears so natural, so <em>easy</em> for practically everyone else?!</p><p>Tonight, Red Hood smiled.</p><p>He recalled an innocent exchange his younger self (the one that, according to Riddler 'talked like a caveman'; Edward had been pleased to attest his previous suburb accent disappeared in adult!Jason's mouth) had with Dick years ago.</p><p>"You'll see.", Nightwing had certified.</p><p>His eldest exposed his 'legendary flirt abilities'. </p><p>"Why does it need ta be romantic?", Jaybird cut the other's futile speech at some point. "Barbara'n ya were <em>friends</em> before you dated! Same for Koriand'r!"</p><p>"When you truly love someone, it tends to cross the line of friendship.", the acrobat assured.</p><p>"... To me, dat sounds awfully simplistic.", Robin judged. "I am convinced ya can love someone without driftin' into the... romantic field."</p><p>Dick had laughed. Jason felt vexed.</p><p>Truth is... that's how <em>everyone</em> he knows concretize their bond. Of course friendship <em>exists,</em> denying it would be irrelevant and silly. This being said, most people he nurtures contacts with end up dating the person they love, with... more or less success. An inevitable stage shows up, via which they go from 'close friends' to 'lovers'.</p><p>Is it... essential? Would that be poorly taken, to say 'I love you' without having any romantic and / or sexual interest in the person, but still loving them, only not... the 'conventional way'.</p><p>As a kid, Jason's thoughts used to be so confused.</p><p>Now he... elucidated these assumptions. He discovered the feeling.</p><p>He is in love.</p><p>Thus he claims: Dick was wrong, romance has nothing to do with it. Romance is a version of love, a strong, beautiful one for sure. But a simple <em>version</em> nonetheless.</p><p>"I love you.", he murmured softly to the two persons nested on his sides.</p><p>He stroked a few brands of silky orange hair on his right; albeit the man didn't wake up, he let out a pleased sound at the comforting touch.</p><p>It's not out of the blue he got called 'Kitten' since his beginnings in the business. Selina renamed him that first, the nickname counted in his favorites. This gets justified in his every behaviors and attitudes: the former Riddler is a <em>cat.</em></p><p>"Geez, you never rest?", a sleepy voice on his left inquired, alongside giving him a light punch on the thigh to catch his attention.</p><p>"I rest.", he countered, whispering not to wake Edward up. "I was just... thinking."</p><p>"Wow, so you <em>do</em> that? I'm impressed!"</p><p>He shot her a parodied bat-glare, in response to what Batgirl grinned smugly.</p><p>"What were you thinking about, dummy?"</p><p>Choosing to leave the sarcasm aside, Jason informed her straightforwardly:</p><p>"About the fact we're lucky we found each other."</p><p>Stephanie addressed him a complicit wink.</p><p>"You always do that. When we come back from a dangerous mission that could have finished... badly.", she specified before he asked precisions concerning the 'that' she mentioned. "You feel like you don't deserve to be part of a family, you realize how much you love it and you end up reckoning you still don't deserve it."</p><p>"... You know me too well."</p><p>"Not that well.", she yawned, then put back her head on the pillow. "I keep on assuming you're an alien. That would explain sooooo much."</p><p>"Well I am <em>not."</em></p><p>"Sounds like what an alien would say."</p><p>They shared a smile.</p><p>Meanwhile Edward sighed in his sleep, Jason's hand went back at stroking the soft ginger hair with fondness.</p><p>That they are close doesn't mean they sleep in the same room all the time, that would be plainly <em>cliché:</em> teammates whose friendship implies never parting even when it's time for bed.</p><p>Tonight however, in the spaceship they've been living in for the past two months, they needed... comfort. Closeness. They huddled like the two chicks and a kitten they are; apparently they fell asleep like this.</p><p>The mission had been a success, they were ready to go back to Gotham. Be that as it may... bunch of <em>scary</em> things happen out there, today's events proved it once more. Although the recent flesh wound on Eddie's leg will heal without complications, like whenever his partners get hurt, Jason <em>blames himself.</em></p><p>He eventually let sleep invade his consciousness too, sitting on the way-too-large-and-comfortable-to-be-called-a-couch <em>item</em> the three nested together in the common room part of the relatively small spaceship. They left Kara with Zatanna as they parted ways after this last intervention, the Kryptonian and the Magician will stay longer in space... probably enjoy a deserved holidays break, before heading back to Earth.</p><p>This time it's Supergirl who invited them for a trip, in order to solve an affair involving the murder of an important political person and the robbery of advanced alien technology. Needless to say, Edward Nygma jumped on the occasion; they gladly buckled their security belts in their ship, with which they travelled at a couple of occasions already.</p><p>Once said case closed however, they <em>had fun:</em> they visited interesting places and found additional missions to fulfill, the last one in date got concluded a few hours ago.</p><p>They were now ready to settle back in their beloved Gotham City for a bit... before playing explorers in outerspace again.</p><p>Stephanie lied peacefully on the mattress part of the oversized sofa, her blond hair spread on a white pillow that touched his left thigh. On his right, Edward curled up, his leg resting in an adequate position for a rapid healing, his ginger head resting on Jay's shoulder.</p><p>The dark-haired one couldn't help but think they were... cute. Precious. Unique.</p><p>Even if their team is a functioning mechanism for a while, Jason still had a hard time believing he belongs to an unit so... objectively <em>perfect.</em></p><p> </p><p>When Red Hood woke up (proving that all things considered he <em>rested...</em>), Steph remained sound asleep. He looked on his right, Eddie cracked a light green eye open.</p><p>"Heya Jaybird.", he greeted, then moved from his position cuddled against the younger man to stretch like a cat.</p><p>Jay addressed him a content smile, then his not properly shaved chin pointed to Ed's bandaged tibia.</p><p>"How's your leg?"</p><p>"Much better than your morning head."</p><p>To punctuate this truthful analysis, the redhead ruffled Jay's way too fluffy hair. Doing so, he stroked more specifically one band.</p><p>Jason never got why it's systematically <em>this</em> lock that interests him, Riddler always played with the white strand of hair inherited from the Lazarus pit that mixed in his black hair.</p><p>He just... plays with it. All the time. Like a kitty with a piece of twine, there's nothing to do or tell him to avoid it. It's inevitable, a repeated, affectionate gesture. It's adorable, too. Jason sincerely enjoys being a chick whose feathers are ruffled with affection by his ginger cat bro. Whom didn't miss another opportunity to voice out loud:</p><p>"You look like a disheveled bird unable to smooth his feathers after you got caught under a downpour."</p><p>"... Glad to hear that.", Red Hood jeered; he received another punch on the thigh from Stephie.</p><p>"You guys <em>shut up...</em>", a grumpy Batgirl requested. "Need... more... <em>sleep...</em>"</p><p>Jason and Edward shared a smile.</p><p>"Extra time as we make breakfast?", the detective found a compromise for her, he put a kiss on Steph's temple, like he did all the time since she was little.</p><p>This was to be expected: he obtained nothing but a sleepy grunt.</p><p>His smile not leaving, Jason followed him to the kitchen part of the space.</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie arrived not long after, pleased breakfast was already served. She sat at the table with her big brothers, eyed the colorful fruits, lambas, a sort of sweet bread they discovered at a casino planet and the equivalent of 'hot chocolate' they brought from there as well, only more green and a kinda viscous liquid.</p><p>As in reaction of the meals, she declared:</p><p>"First thing I do when we arrive home."</p><p>Batgirl didn't get to finish her sentence, Edward and Jay completed in synchronization:</p><p>"Snack at the Waffle house."</p><p>She stuck out her tongue at them.</p><p>"You're coming with me anyway."</p><p>"Sure we are!", Jason smirked. "It's the first important step before boasting about our success with the others."</p><p>"Let's correct some events that happened to us.", Steph decided accordingly, as a good Captain directing the operations. "We need to dramatize our missions, that will make our days-long recreation at that crazy casino more valid."</p><p>"I have a fresh injury.", Edward showcased in a conceited manner. "Therefore <em>I am</em> the one who solved the mysteries, did all the job, saved the day and got hurt on the field."</p><p>"Why would <em>you</em> be the one who did everything?!", the blonde defended herself right away. "Nobody's gonna believe that, we must stay convincing!"</p><p>"We are <em>never</em> convincing.", Jason reminded her calmly. "Want the explanation? We always exaggerate beyond what is reasonable, you two get way too theatrical and ostentatious when narrating a tale. It looks like a self-praised comedy nobody finds coaxing."</p><p>This ignited protests, the three babbled over their adventures and how to make these sound great when speaking with their friends.</p><p>They chuckled, too. They have <em>so much fun</em> during their petty arguments.</p><p>Afterwards they went back to the control board upstairs.</p><p>They'll be home before noon.</p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>missed</em> waffles!"</p><p>They laughed, reunited around a table at the Waffle house. The café became a... sort of non-official H.Q. of theirs. They'll debrief with their pals later on, between today and over the incoming days.</p><p>They notified Witchboy and his familiar of their return; presently elsewhere in a parallel world, Klarion and Teekl won't come back to this reality before the end of the week.</p><p>The others are at... closer geographical locations, they'll see them in not long.</p><p>For now they discussed like children, glad to be back home. While participating actively, Jason watched his teammates with an affectionate expression he didn't bother to hide.</p><p>He thought about 'love', once again. About how crystal clear it radiates from them, this bright energy surrounds their trio, like a golden flow that pulsates in the ambient air. A... halo.</p><p>So no, he doesn't kiss them on the lips. No, they don't... do those things Dick, Babs, Bruce... basically everyone he knows practice with people they call their 'true love'.</p><p>Plus it doesn't keep Edward and Stephanie from having love interests, far from it! The notion of 'jealousy' when his teammates share –likely– intimate touches with other persons never skimmed Red Hood's mind. On the contrary, it amused him to tease them.</p><p>The day those two will stop playing around and eventually get in a serious relation with someone? For Steph it would be a first, for Eddie a... first post-Jonathan Crane. He abandoned many things when he quitted his Riddler persona, he was not in a hurry to involve himself in a relationship again. Not yet, furthermore he had <em>fun</em> in the role of an irresponsible, gregarious bachelor.</p><p>If one day they moved to more than one-night stands or few days-long interactions, Jason knew he will morph into a fierce, protective bird of prey watching over his brother and sister. Only to protect them. Never to... put himself in the middle of this category of love, the romantic sphere. The opposite: he'll be supportive all the way as long as Ed or Stephie's lover never hurts them.</p><p>Not because he doesn't search romance for himself means he'd banish it for his siblings. Contrariwise.</p><p>Regarding his bond with <em>them</em> though, it's definitely the label 'love' he asserts with pride. No other word prints in Jay's brain as for how to qualify their mutual attachment.</p><p>They are... family.</p><p>He feels everything his acquaintances described about 'love' when sharing time with them. He never felt it with anyone else before.</p><p>Now... Jason understands, at last.</p><p>He gets it.</p><p>He <em>feels</em> it.</p><p>He knows about love. He <em>lives</em> with the powerful sentiment, this ever-lasting, bright, vibrant <em>fire</em> that will never fade, it envelops Stephanie, Edward and him in a circle of positive energy. And he must recognize: this indeed <em>is</em> a beautiful, amazing feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>